Two Black Cadillacs
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Songfic for Carrie Underwood's Two Black Cadillacs. Pit's dead, and Samus tries not to let her sadness get the best of her. EXTREMELY Pit X Samus, with just a bit of Pit X Peach. MAYBE one-shot, deciding whether to continue it or not.


Two Black Cadillacs

**Oh wow. I take ONE glance at a songfic and suddenly I want to do one. Now, this wasn't the ORIGINAL idea for a Mourning story, but I'll just go with this one because it's better.**

**So, this songfic is for the song Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy. Oh, and it may seem a little different to the lyrics, but that's because I had some trouble finding someone who fit the job.**

….

Samus rode in the Cadillac, Pikachu with tissues sitting next to her. The worse thing that could have happened happened.

Pit died.

She had no idea how he died, nobody did. The only thing that happened was that she, Peach and Master Hand were walking out of the Mansion and found the angel's body on the edge of the grounds. Peach had screamed and had attracted the attention of the other Smashers, who all came running immediately. Master Hand declared him dead and there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Samus was dressed in a black mourning dress with a black veil upon her head, with Peach wearing a similar outfit. For some reason though, Peach had requested to ride in a separate car. Well, Samus thought she knew why, but she wasn't completely certain. After looking out the window didn't work, Samus tried to get Pit off her mind, because she could add this to her list of terrible luck in life joys. Soon, after a while of Samus trying to keep her mind off Pit by thinking of all the times she beat up Link, Kirby and Mario in four way brawls, they arrived at Pit's grave. Samus and Peach both got out at the same time, joining the crowd of Smashers approaching the grave. Link was scaring Toon Link by saying not to mess with Pit's body, because the dead apparently had 'Eerie powers' and Zelda was chewing him out for it. Those two argued like a married couple, and if you had never met the two before then you could easily mistake them for one. The Preacher for the ceremonies said that Pit had been a good man, while Mario said that he had been a good friend. When Samus was asked to come say a few words she was at first a bit unsure of what to say, but in the end she caved in.

"Pit… Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I say he was one of the most cheery Smashers we've ever seen. He was one of the best fighters and… Well… You can never just replace a guy like him." Samus said, not shedding a tear. She stepped down and just remained silent for the rest of the ceremonies. She was afraid that if she was to say anything else she would allow the tears to fall. Soon it was only her and Peach left standing at his grave. The two both placed a single rose onto his grave, Peach looking up at Samus afterwards.

"Let's not mention that little affair I had with him a few nights back, shall we?" Peach asked, with what had to be the first evil-ish smile she ever had on. Samus simply nodded and watched Peach walk away. Samus stood there for a few more moments before tossing some soil onto his grave. She was all alone. All the Smashers feared her, Pit was the only one who didn't. That moment when Peach dared to cross her just then was probably because she thought she would be a bit… Broken, because of Pit's death. Samus simply stood by his grave, thinking of all the good moments she had shared with Pit. All those moments had vanished out of thin air when she had seen Pit's body on that horrible day.

"…I miss you…" uttered Samus, finally letting her tears once as she wept at his grave. Samus began to walk away, but stopped when something small brushed her cheek. She, confused, caught the small object in her hand and lifted it up for her eyes to see what it was.

A small, white feather.

Samus stared at it in disbelief, almost not believing it was there. But it was. She smiled and held the feather to her cheek, letting loose more tears. But this time, they were tears of joy.

Her angel was alive. And he would never leave her side until the end of their lives.

***Sniff* Wah… HUH?! I-I-I WASN'T CRYING! NOT AT ALL! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!... Wah…**


End file.
